Quand Kariya reçoit un autographe
by TheSukiSnake
Summary: Kariya a reçu un autographe de Tominaga-san ! Et il laisse sa joie éclater, faisant rire ses compagnons. Mais certains ne semblent pas tant apprécier l'affection que porte Kariya envers son idole ...


**Bonjour, ou bonsoir ^^"**

C'est mon premier OS que je poste ici, ça me fait tout drôle ...

Breef, un One Shoot que j'ai beaucoup apprécié d'écrire, j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi =)

Crédit : aucun personnage ne m'appartient

* * *

Ce jour-là, il y avait une grande agitation au sein de club de foot junior de Raimon. En effet, une équipe de journalistes venait d'envahir les lieux pour le tournage d'un film. Toutes les caméras était braquées sur la présentatrice Tominaga et Endou Mamoru, le coach du club. Et dans l'angle mort des caméras, un groupe de jeunes footballeurs qui regardaient la scène avec un air d'hébétude placardé sur le visage. Un en particulier – ses yeux jaunes métalliques brillants d'admirations – ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter continuellement :

« Tominaga-san est extraordinaire ! »

Suscitant chez ses camarades une pointe d'exaspération. Un de ses coéquipiers regardait dubitativement la carton que le garçon au regard tranchant tentait de cacher dans son dos.

« Tu compte vraiment lui demander un autographe, Kariya ? »

Celui à qui la question était posée – qui s'appelait bien Kariya – se retourna vivement.

« Pas du tout !

- Alors pour qui est ce carton ?

- Quel carton ? »

Ses amis eurent un sourire peu convaincant, mais Kariya les incita d'un regard perçant à se taire.

Un peu plus loin, à l'écart du groupe, une autre personne s'était adossée à un arbre et regardait en soupirant le petit groupe bruyant. Ses cheveux roses bonbon soulignaient son look androgyne, et le fait qu'il les portait en couettes laissait à penser que c'était une fille.

« Tu ne va pas avec les autres Kirino ? »

Raté, c'était un garçon. L'androgyne se retourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

« Non, je les laisse se chamailler … Et je peux te poser la même question, Shindou. »

Shindou sourit.

« Je pense qu'on a assez parlé de moi dans ces interview. Et la vue d'une caméra commence à me terroriser.

- C'est comme tu le vois …

- Je ne m'éternise pas, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

- Ah … oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Kirino lui fit savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, et suivit Shindou. Il lança un dernier regard à son camarade aux cheveux bleus, qui faisait de grands signes, avant de s'éclipser.

Dans les vestiaires du club de foot de Raimon, les joueurs se préparaient pour leur entraînement du soir. Mais il y avait cette fois-ci une agitation peu habituelle. Kariya tenait fièrement son morceau de carton sur lequel était désormais gribouillé deux ou trois lettres.

« Ouiiiiiiiii, j'ai mon autographe ! Dés que je le peux, je l'encadre ! »

La plupart des personnes dans le vestiaire rirent, mais Kirino lança d'un air piquant :

« Ce n'est qu'un autographe, de l'encre sur du papier.

- Oui, mais un autographe de Tominaga-san ! »

Et il rajouta en souriant :

« La prochaine fois, je la demande en mariage ! »

Tout le monde dans le vestiaire se plia de rire. Seul Kariya avait un air pincé et essayait de comprendre pourquoi les autres riaient.

« C'est complètement ridicule, lui répondit Kirino.

- Serais-tu jaloux, demanda Kariya avec un air narquois. »

Le visage de Kirino prit une magnifique teinte rouge, et il réussis juste à bafouiller « Pas … pas du tout ! » avant de quitter le vestiaire en quatrième vitesse.

Pendant le reste de l'entraînement, tout le monde nota que l'androgyne aux cheveux rose évitait constamment et soigneusement Kariya. Il se regardaient tous dubitativement, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l'autre, mais personne ne savait pourquoi Kirino – qui était pourtant très proche de Kariya – évitait celui-ci. Et à la fin de la séance, ce fût lui le premier à partir. Shindou s'approcha de Kariya, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais le garçon aux cheveux bleus haussa négativement les épaules.

« En tout cas, c'est à toi qu'il en veut, continua le capitaine, j'aimerais que tu ailles lui parler.

- Mais, protesta Kariya, je n'ai rien fait ! »

Shindou répéta sa requête en appuyant un peu plus sur les mots. Kariya capitula. Il se changea en vitesse et partir aux trousses de Kirino. Il savait où il habitait, il prit donc cet itinéraire en prenant soin de regarder dans chaque ruelles, derrière chaque poubelles et à demander à chaque passants. Il le rattrapa finalement avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui. Kirino ne pût s'empêcher de noter qu'il déboulait toujours en faisant beaucoup beaucoup de bruit.

« Hooooï, Kirino, clama Kariya.

- Oui, quoi, demanda l'androgyne en se retournant leenteemeent.

- Heeem, Shindou m'a demandé de te parler … Parce qu'il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu de lui même ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il a dit que c'était moi la source de problème … Il a raison ? »

Kirino se mit à rougir et à balbutier. Il tapota le sol du pied.

« C'est pas … vraiment « toi » le problème …

- Ah ? Et c'est qui ?

- Tominaga-san ! »

Kirino s'était exprimer en haussant la voix, et Kariya eût un mouvement de recul avant de se figer.

« To … minaga … san ? »

Kirino approuva en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

« Mais alors, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu es jaloux ! Mais je te comprends, Tominaga-san est magnifique ! Il y a de quoi l'envier.

- Tu es un imbécile Kariya ! »

Kirino fusillait son ami bleu du regard, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Kariya recula d'un pas.

« Tu es un vrai imbécile ! continua Kirino. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu blesse des gens ! »

Kariya resta bouche bée et ne répondit rien. L'androgyne en profita pour s'éloigner en courant.

Le lendemain, quand Kariya arriva au collège Raimon, sa première préoccupation était de trouver son ami aux cheveux roses. Il avait un air décidé sur le visage, et fouilla le collège de fond en comble. Il arriva aux salles de musiques, et ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe à la volée, fatigué de la course qu'il faisait dans les couloirs. Kirino sursauta quand la porte claqua contre le mur.

« Aaaaaaah, quelle idée de se cacher ici, cracha Kariya entre deux halètements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Des explications !

- Il n'y en pas, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Kirino se leva mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce sois et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre avec fracas. Kariya avait attraper les poignets de l'androgyne et le chevauchait de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Il planta ses yeux jaunes métalliques perçants dans ceux bleus de Kirino.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas fournis des explications ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux rose – qui avait pris la même teinte que ses cheveux – souffla entre ses dents « Ksh ». Son cœur battait la chamade, il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il se débattit un moment, mais Kariya mettait tout son poids sur lui et ce fût vain. Il capitula.

« Je suis amoureux … marmonna Kirino.

- Hein ? De Tominaga-san ?

- Mais non baka ! C'est … c'est idiot …. »

Kirino tourna la tête à 90 degrés et appuya sa joue contre le carrelage de la salle de classe. Le contact glacé lui faisait du bien. Un sourire narquois se traça sur le visage de Kariya.

« Qu'est ce qui est idiot ? D'être amoureux ?

- Ou du moins … être amoureux comme je le suis …

- Je ne comprends pas …

- C'est normal, souffla Kirino, tu es idiot ! »

Kariya fit une moue pincée, blessé par la pique de l'androgyne. Celui-ci rougit encore plus en voyant l'expression de son ami.

« Je … je ne suis pas amoureux … d'une fille … balbutia Kirino

- Tu veux dire que … »

Kariya eût un vif mouvement de recul il lâcha Kirino, se leva et recula de quelques pas. Ce mouvement arracha cruellement une larme à Kirino. Kariya ne trouvait plus ses mots.

« Tu es …

- Homosexuel, ça te choque ?

- Oui, enfin non ! C'est pas ça qui me choque ! »

Kariya se mit à rougir lui aussi. Kirino se leva en frottant ses poignets.

« Mais, continua Kariya, je ne vois pas quel rapport ça a avec Tominaga-san …

- Si. Elle … elle me vole celui que j'aime !

- Endou-kun !?

- Mais non, idiot ! Toi ! »

Long moment de silence. Les deux protagonistes se dévisageaient, le visage cramoisis. Ce fût Kirino qui bougea le premier en essuyant rageusement ses yeux larmoyants. Il se détourna finalement et se dirrigea vers la sortie. Mais il fût arrêter net et un éclair de douleur s'étendit sur le haut de son crâne. Kariya venait de tirer une des couettes de Kirino.

« Mais ça va pas, fulmina Kirino en se retournant, lâche-ça !

- Naan, maugréa Kariya. »

Kirino attrapa donc deux mèches de cheveux de son ami et tira. Kariya grimaça.

« Alleeez, marmonna l'androgyne entre ses dents, lâââââche !

- Naaaaan. »

Kirino finit par taper son front contre celui de Kariya pour faire pression, mais celui-ci ne lâchait pas. Le collégien au regard jaune métallique commençait à sentir son cœur accélérer. Kirino était si près ! Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation qui envahissait son corps, lui tordait l'estomac et lui donnait mal à la tête. Il regarda Kirino – qui s'arrangeait comme il le pouvait pour reprendre ses cheveux – dans les yeux. Il déglutit en se perdant dans les yeux turquoises de l'androgyne. Celui-ci vit que le regard de feu de Kariya avait changé, et il rougit de plus belle. Les doigts se déplièrent et chacun desserra lentement l'étreinte qu'ils portaient sur les cheveux de l'autre. Kariya hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher et poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Kirino. Il restèrent un moment comme ça mais le manque d'oxygène les obligèrent à se séparer. Kariya avait le visage cramoisis. Kirino lui souriait.

« Dé … désolé, balbutia Kariya en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. »

Kariya de répondit rien et passa doucement les doigts sur ses lèvres. Le sentiment qui l'habitait était si étrange. Kirino voulut s'approcher mais le bleu recula encore.

« Tu … ne m'aime pas, demanda doucement Kirino.

- Je ne sais pas … On est des garçons, quand même.

- Et alors ? Les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir. »

Le garçon aux yeux métalliques hésita. Kirino s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui susurra un « je t'aime » qui finit de faire craquer Kariya. Il fourra son nez dans son cou et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux rose bonbon. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, dans un baiser plus passionné, plus fougueux. Kariya profita même que Kirino reprenait sa respiration pour mettre sa langue dans sa bouche. L'androgyne émit un gémissement de surprise avant d'aller lui aussi vers le rebelle aux cheuveux bleus. Ils se séparèrent finalement, haletants doucement. Kirino vint lécher délicatement la lèvre inférieur de Kariya, qui se mit à rougir. L'androgyne rigola devant la mine cramoisie de son ami.

La cloche sonna. Les deux amants devaient se séparer. Kirino fit savoir d'un regard qu'il sortait en premier. Il s'avança, mais au moment où il franchit la porte … quelqu'un lui tira les cheveux.

« Tu reste avec moi, déclara Kariya avec un sourire narquois.

- Mais laisse mes cheveux tranquiiiiilles !

- Nan, pas envie. »

Et la porte de la salle de musique se referma sur les cris outrés de Kirino et le rire bruyant de Kariya.

* * *

'faaaan, il fallait voir la grosse cruche qui faisait ça pour la première fois et qui a cliqué sur "Full Screen Mode" UxU"

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! =) Merci !


End file.
